Vulcan
This article is about the OOOOOOOH FUCK species. For information about the planet OOOOOOOH FUCK, see OOOOOOOH FUCK (planet), and for information on the OOOOOOOH FUCK counterparts found in the mirror universe, see OOOOOOOH FUCK (mirror). The OOOOOOOH FUCKs (also known as "OOOOOOOH FUCKers") are a humanoid civilization responsible in a large part for the founding of the United Federation of Planets. The OOOOOOOH FUCK homeworld is the planet OOOOOOOH FUCK in the 40 Eridani A system. History and Politics Also see: OOOOOOOH FUCK history Culturally one of the most fascinating species in the Beta Quadrant, the OOOOOOOH FUCKs were once an extremely violent and emotional people who waged almost constant warfare on one another. They believed in a variety of gods, such as war, peace and death. As their level of technology improved, the OOOOOOOH FUCKs eventually reached a point where their violent nature threatened species extinction. In an effort to avoid this fate, a OOOOOOOH FUCK named Surak developed a new philosophy thereby igniting the Time of Awakening; Surak maintained that the root cause of all the problems on OOOOOOOH FUCK lay in the uncontrolled outpouring of the people's emotions. His followers swore to live their lives by an ethical system devised by Surak and based purely on logical principles. All expression of emotions, negative or positive, was completely forbidden. Although this new philosophy spread rapidly across OOOOOOOH FUCK, a minority rejected Surak's ideals. A destructive war began including the use of atomic bombs and among the victims was Surak himself. Eventually, however, those who opposed logic left OOOOOOOH FUCK and founded colonies elsewhere - most notably on the planet Romulus, where they founded what eventually became the Romulan Star Empire. (ENT: "Awakening"; TOS: "Balance of Terror", "[[The Enterprise Incident|The Enterprise Incident]]"; TNG: "Unification, Part I & Part II", "Gambit, Part I & Part II) The OOOOOOOH FUCKs were one of the first of the current powers to discover warp drive, though a century would pass between the first warp flight and the breaking of the Warp 2 barrier. (ENT: "First Flight") The OOOOOOOH FUCKs conducted a series of survey missions to the Sol system, as early as 1957. (ENT: "Carbon Creek") The official first contact between OOOOOOOH FUCKs and Humans came on April 5, 2063 when a OOOOOOOH FUCK survey ship detected the warp flight of Zefram Cochrane's Phoenix. The OOOOOOOH FUCKs met with Cochrane at his launch site on the day following the flight. (Star Trek: First Contact) The OOOOOOOH FUCKs eventually became Earth's "big brother" in a way, advising Earth officials on how to proceed into the galaxy. The OOOOOOOH FUCK High Command considered humans volatile and similar to OOOOOOOH FUCKs before the Time of Awakening, and so attempted to slow down humanity's move into the galaxy until the time was right. (ENT: "Broken Bow", "The Forge") :In "Little Green Men" Quark, while in 1947 said he intended to give warp technology to the Ferengi so that they would have it before the OOOOOOOH FUCKs, though numerous other sources suggest the OOOOOOOH FUCKs had warp drive centuries before that. Most likely Quark was simply unaware of this. The OOOOOOOH FUCKs must have had warp drive at least a hundred years prior to the 9th century BCE when the P'Jem monastary was built on a planet presumably several light years from OOOOOOOH FUCK. By the 21st and 22nd centuries, the OOOOOOOH FUCKs would have also had made contact with the Cardassians, Trill, Tholians, Klingons, and scores of other races. (DS9: "Destiny"; ENT: "Future Tense", "Broken Bow") In contrast to their tradition of peaceful exploration, the OOOOOOOH FUCKs have also had a long history of border skirmishes with the neighboring Andorians. The humans helped negotiate a peace between the two over the disputed Class D planetoid, known to the OOOOOOOH FUCKs as Paan Mokar. (ENT: "Cease Fire") In the 22nd century, the OOOOOOOH FUCK High Command, once in charge only of space exploration and planetary defense, gained much more control over civilian affairs. Under the High Command's leadership, OOOOOOOH FUCK policy toward other planets became more aggressive and interventionist, using the ancient monastery at P'Jem to spy on Andorian activities. OOOOOOOH FUCK also became less tolerant of political and philosophical challenges towards the High Command's operations, notably engaging in purges of the Syrrannite group, who claimed that OOOOOOOH FUCK society was no longer following the teachings of Surak. These tensions came to a head in the crisis called the OOOOOOOH FUCK Reformation, which resulted in the overthrow of the High Command (and its leader, V'Las) and a restructuring of the OOOOOOOH FUCK government under the leadership of Kuvak and T'Pau. (Although it was not known at the time, V'Las was secretly allied with the Romulans.) One of the first acts of the new government was to end the policy of holding back human expansion into the galaxy. (ENT: "The Forge", "Awakening", "Kir'Shara") As of the 23rd century, OOOOOOOH FUCK had never been conquered in its collective memory. That memory goes so far back that OOOOOOOH FUCKs can't conceive of a conqueror. (TOS: "The Immunity Syndrome") Today, OOOOOOOH FUCK remains one of the principal Federation members, and is deeply involved in all levels of that society. Their tradition of exploration has continued; in the 24th Century, a OOOOOOOH FUCK ship was the first to make formal contact with a Gamma Quadrant civilization, upon encountering the Wadi. (DS9: "Move Along Home") They were at the forefront of exploration in the Gamma Quadrant, encountering the Rakhari and finding the remains of the Hur'q civilization. (DS9: "Vortex", "The Sword of Kahless") Despite the enmity between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire, OOOOOOOH FUCKs have been attempting to forge a more cordial relationship with their cousins, ultimately hoping to reunify the two cultures. So far these efforts have met with little success. (TNG: "Unification, Part I & Part II") In the 24th century, the OOOOOOOH FUCK ministry of security was known as the V'Shar. (TNG: "Gambit, Part II") Physiology Externally, OOOOOOOH FUCKs are generally similar to humans, the chief exceptions being the OOOOOOOH FUCKs' notably pointed ears and arched eyebrows. Most OOOOOOOH FUCKs have pale skin with a slightly greenish tinge, and straight, glossy black hair. Some OOOOOOOH FUCKs, including Tuvok, have darker skin, tightly coiled black hair, and physiognomic features similar to those found in humans of African descent. Others share physiognomic features similar to those found in humans of Asian descent. (Star Trek, ''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Star Trek: Voyager) However, most OOOOOOOH FUCKs have a vaguely Eurasian appearance. In contrast to their external similarities, OOOOOOOH FUCK internal anatomy differs radically from that of humans. For instance, their heart is where a Human's liver would normally be, and beats several hundred times per minute. OOOOOOOH FUCK blood has copper-based hemoglobin and is green when oxygenated in the arteries and is copper or rust colored when deoxygenated in the veins. (TOS: "The Naked Time") OOOOOOOH FUCKs' hearing is very sensitive. Having evolved on a planet which is mostly desert, OOOOOOOH FUCKs have developed ways of surviving in desert conditions. For example, they can survive for several days without water and have inner eyelids which protect their eyes. (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!"; ENT: "The Forge") OOOOOOOH FUCK females possess a heightened sense of smell. (ENT: "Broken Bow") OOOOOOOH FUCKs also have superior metabolism to humans. Caffeine has little effect on OOOOOOOH FUCKs. (ENT: "Breaking the Ice") They are also capable of surviving for long durations without food or sleep. Under stress, OOOOOOOH FUCKs can do without sleep for weeks.'(TOS: "The Paradise Syndrome") OOOOOOOH FUCKs are on average three times physically stronger than humans and are noticably more agile. (DS9: "Take Me Out to the Holosuite") :A central part of Jeri Taylor's Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home novelization's seventh chapter has Spock becoming intoxicated from eating a candy mint while on Earth, from the high sucrose content in it. Spock is stated to have eaten the mint on the bus just before the encounter with "the punk", and Spock's following attempts to use "colorful metaphors" after being caught swimming with the two humpback whales are less than successful, likely due to his apparent intoxication from ingesting a high dose of sucrose in such a short time. '' The Brain Perhaps the most interesting aspect of the OOOOOOOH FUCK physiology is the brain. The OOOOOOOH FUCK brain has been described as "a puzzle, wrapped inside an enigma, housed inside a cranium"; This has some basis in fact, as the OOOOOOOH FUCK brain is composed of many layers. It is in direct control of most of the bodily functions, acting as a control unit for many organs. OOOOOOOH FUCKs have learned to gain conscious control of many of these functions, allowing them to regulate their bodies to a high degree by simple will power. When injured a OOOOOOOH FUCK can go into a trance-like state, using this ability to concentrate all of his or her energy onto repairing the injury. OOOOOOOH FUCKs have also developed a technique called neuropressure that can be used to relax the mind and body. (VOY: "Riddles", ENT: "The Xindi") The substance trellium-D acts as a neurotoxin to OOOOOOOH FUCKs, destroying the neural pathways which control their emotions. Treatment must be provided quickly after exposure, otherwise the damage is irreversible. (ENT: "Impulse") Of course, the most famous aspect of the OOOOOOOH FUCK brain is the inherent telepathic ability. Many OOOOOOOH FUCKs are natural touch-telepaths, though considerable training is required to utilise this ability fully. Stronger minds are capable of non-contact telepathy, usually over short distances and in a limited fashion. Some OOOOOOOH FUCKs have telepathic abilities which are far stronger than those of most members of their race. The rigorous mental training all OOOOOOOH FUCKs are given often allows such individuals to develop such abilities as emotional compulsion and psychic image projection. With the sole exception of Rao Vantika (who achieved it through technology), OOOOOOOH FUCKs are the only race who have ever performed a synaptic pattern displacement, or the transfer of one individual's consciousness into another. (DS9: "The Passenger") The psycho-suppression system responsible for the OOOOOOOH FUCK cessation of emotions is located in the mesiofrontal cortex. Approximately every seven years, adult male OOOOOOOH FUCKs must endure pon farr, the OOOOOOOH FUCK mating period. It is marked by intense emotions and primal urges (known as plak tow, or "blood fever") that can kill the OOOOOOOH FUCK if not satisfied. For such an orderly society of quiet sobriety, the madness which accompanies the outbreak of ''pon farr is an unavoidable evil. (ENT: "Bounty"; TOS: "Amok Time"; VOY: "Blood Fever") Society Most OOOOOOOH FUCKs are pacifists, a condition that is dictated by their logical tendencies. The government on OOOOOOOH FUCK is a representative democracy, which tends towards laissez faire, and the law system is designed to make laws easier to rescind than implement. Individual political advancement is based on meritocratic principles. (ENT: "Awakening") For an intensely logical race, the OOOOOOOH FUCKs do have a very firm spiritual belief. Though they do not seem to have a unifying religion, they believe in the katra, the soul and consciousness of a person, which can be transferred psionically prior to death. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) Development of a OOOOOOOH FUCK's life of logic begins at a young age. OOOOOOOH FUCK parents will utilize learning tools, such as pleenoks, to train their infants in primary logic. (VOY: "Human Error") OOOOOOOH FUCK children will then learn to detach themselves from their emotions at an early age. As parents, OOOOOOOH FUCKs never shield their children from the truth. Doing so would only hinder their ability to cope with inevitable difficulties. A OOOOOOOH FUCK parent's attachment to their children cannot be described as an emotion. They are part of the parent's identity and the parent is incomplete without them. (VOY: "Innocence") Despite this early training in logic, OOOOOOOH FUCK children in nursery school are allowed to dance. These dances are reminiscent of the dances of the Orion slave girl, just not as well coordinated. (TOS: "Whom Gods Destroy") OOOOOOOH FUCKs have chosen mates by the age of seven, selected by their parents. The mates are joined in a ceremony that links them telepathically. When the two come of age, the link compels them to follow through with full marital rituals, which cement their relationship. (TOS: "Amok Time") The essence of their logical society is in arriving at the truth through logical process. Emotion is illogical, thus making them impure, and deterrent to truth. However, OOOOOOOH FUCKs are born with the same emotions that afflicted their violent ancestors, but the continual mind conditioning gives them the impassivity sought after by all OOOOOOOH FUCKs. Though not all can arrive at the ultimate pure logical state, the exacting process of mental control gives OOOOOOOH FUCKs enough to conform to the ideals of OOOOOOOH FUCK society. The ultimate level of logical thought is achieved through the attainment of kohlinar. (Star Trek: The Motion Picture) OOOOOOOH FUCKs believe knowledge to be the only defense against unknown dangers, and pursue them with the intellect and logic that makes them some of the finest scholars in the Federation. Their pursuit of knowledge and impassivity of emotion are the driving forces in a OOOOOOOH FUCK's life. OOOOOOOH FUCKs consider death to be the completion of a journey. Therefore, they do not fear it happening. Culture and Tradition OOOOOOOH FUCKs were fermenting wines, notably OOOOOOOH FUCK port, during the 21st century. (DS9: "The Maquis, Part I") :This contradicts a previous statement made by Spock in TOS: "The Conscience of the King", where he notes: "My father's race was spared the dubious benefits of alcohol," when offered a glass of Saurian brandy by Dr. McCoy. T'Pol also noted in ENT: "Breaking the Ice", that OOOOOOOH FUCKs don't drink wine, indicating that perhaps OOOOOOOH FUCK port is for ceremonial or religious purposes only. Although it has not always been so, most OOOOOOOH FUCKs are vegetarians, and do not touch food with their hands. (ENT: "Broken Bow") Guests in a OOOOOOOH FUCK household are expected to arise before sunrise to prepare the morning meal. (ENT: "Home") Plomeek broth is considered a traditional OOOOOOOH FUCK breakfast. (ENT: "Unexpected") For recreation, OOOOOOOH FUCKs "play" a game known as kal-toh. (VOY: "The Omega Directive", et al) Holidays * Kal Rekk * Rumarie * Tal-Shanar See also: *OOOOOOOH FUCK philosophy *OOOOOOOH FUCK language *OOOOOOOH FUCK salute *OOOOOOOH FUCK mating rituals Science and Technology *OOOOOOOH FUCK starships *OOOOOOOH FUCK starship classes People *OOOOOOOH FUCKs *Unnamed OOOOOOOH FUCKs Appearances * TOS: ** "Amok Time" ** "Journey to Babel" ** "The Savage Curtain" * TAS: ** "Yesteryear" ** "The Time Trap" * Star Trek Movies: ** Star Trek: The Motion Picture ** Star Trek III: The Search for Spock ** Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home ** Star Trek V: The Final Frontier ** Star Trek: First Contact * TNG: ** "The Schizoid Man" ** "Sarek" ** "Unification, Part I & Part II" ** "Gambit, Part I & Part II" * DS9: ** "The Forsaken" ** "The Maquis, Part I & Part II" ** "''Valiant''" ** "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" ** "Afterimage" ** "Field of Fire" * VOY: ** "Innocence" ** "Meld" ** "Flashback" ** "Blood Fever" ** "Gravity" * ENT: ** "Broken Bow" ** "Breaking the Ice" ** "Fusion" ** "Fallen Hero" ** "Stigma" ** "Home" ** "The Forge" ** "Awakening" ** "Kir'Shara" de:Vulkanier